One Year
by Office-LOver
Summary: In one year I would be gone. 365 days and I could leave my father and his abusive behavior behind. Find freedom. That was until I ran into Paul. Literally. Paul/OC cause I never really like Rachel and him...
1. Cookout and Meetings

**So this is my first attempt at a imprint story. I really hope you like the first chapter. This kinda came out of no where... well it came from my need to write a story about Paul! lol. For some reason I always liked his character. So here it is...**

**Please enjoy and review. **

**But no flames! Constructive critisism! lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight universe.**

"Can't you at least _try _to look presentable, Yasmin?"

Insult number four in the last two hours of this long, insufferable car ride.

"Fix your hair at least. You may have your mothers looks, but it doesn't mean you have to have her lack of hygiene too."

Insult number six directed toward my mother. He was on a role.

I watched my mother sink a little lower in her seat, brushing at the small crumb on her too tight jeans from the small cookie she had snuck in when my father had stopped at the gas station an hour earlier. Her other hand unconsciously sneaked to her soft, neat blonde curls, straightening out some imagined imperfection. This was what my father's comments always did to her every time. Even when she looked perfectly fine, he would always make her second guess herself. It had the same effect on me. I knew I didn't have a hair out of place and I knew my clothes were perfectly in order, but I smoothed out imaginary wrinkles and flattened down my straightened red hair. Just to make sure he wouldn't target me again.

But he always did.

I knew the reason for these insults. He was frustrated by the GPS leading us in circles as he tried to find our new home, La Push, Washington. It was a Native American reservation near Seattle, our new 'home'. It was more an exile for my father's poor choosing in friends at work...

"Damn piece of shit. Why the hell did you buy this thing, Sherry?" My father hissed, pushing a couple buttons on the touch screen of the GPS. I wanted to open my mouth and scream _"Because you asked her to_!" But I held my tongue, knowing it would only make him rear his ugly head even worse. I wasn't really concerned about myself, more my mother. All the insults built and built with her until she did something drastic. So I did all I could to keep her out of the fire.

"I think if you turn left here-" My mother tried in that small, soft voice, pointing her pale hand toward a small exit that my father passed without a thought.

"Did you even pay attention to the sign? Are you trying to get us lost?" My father snapped, making my mom drop her head, her blond hair falling around her face like a curtain as she wallowed in her shame. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to ignore all the tension in our tiny little car. It was suffocating and I was about to drown in it. "Ha!" My dad cried and I saw a toothy, smug smile spread across his face in the mirror. "There's the exit. Maybe if you paid a bit more attention Sherry." My father spat, turning a glare toward my mother. She turned her face away, her face crumpling a bit. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I hoped to God we got to our new home soon.

My father had always been like this. It wasn't one of those, 'Oh, he's angry and he's just taking it out on them," kind of thing. It was an all around abuse the other family members thing around the Parker household. My father, for as long as I could remember, went around the house and took anyone who dared to defy him down a peg. It wasn't only when we argued or put up a fight. It was when we just sitting and watching T.V. too. My father found fault in everything my mom, my brother, Alec, and my sister Annabelle, and I did. Slowly over the years he had cut and broke us to bend to his "superior' opinions and ways. My father was ruler, king, and dictator. And he made sure none of us were strong enough to try to defy him. He was smart and the only escape was getting out of school like my other two siblings.

I had one more year. 365 days and I would be out away from him and his haughty insults and put-downs. I would get out just like Alec and Annabelle and then I would be free. My only worry was my mom. My job over this year was to help build her strength enough to leave him.

After another, (thankfully) silent hour we arrived at the painfully small town of La Push. The houses were small and crowded together while different russet skinned, black haired people walked about. Ah, so I would be an odd ball out. My bright red hair and pale, pale skin would stick out in this town. If there was anything I hated more then my father, it was sticking out. I tried my hardest to be invisible at home and I applied the same thing to life outside of the home. It gave me a very limited amount of friends, but I could deal with that.

We drove on winding roads until we were on the very outskirts of the town before we pulled into a long driveway. A new, pristine house was at the end. Of course my dad wouldn't buy one of the small, rickety houses on the reservation. He had to build a palace all his own. My mother probably had no say about any of the designs inside. As my father said, she didn't contribute to the income, she didn't really have a say. He never brought up the fact that it was his fault she quite college. He never mention the fact that he was the one who got her pregnant her sophomore year of college and demanded she drop out after they got married. But of course, when that subject was brought up it was always my mother's fault for letting her schooling go down the drain.

My father beamed when he slammed the car door, his eyes glittering as he took in the house. "I got most of the things unpacked at put into place." He said, twirling the keys around his finger. "Don't go in my office. I don't want anyone breaking my laptop again." He eyed me for a long moment, letting it sink in. It didn't matter that I was six and had come running to him with a bloodied knee. It didn't matter that it was an accident. He hadn't let me near one of his precious work laptops since. I kept my face perfectly blank as I grabbed a small bag of things from the trunk and followed him and my mother toward the house. It wasn't bad inside. Instead of the plain white walls and equally plain furniture I had counted on from my father, the walls were painted a warm brown and red, nice soft couches and chairs that matched. My father must have hired a decorator.

"Grab the clothes for the meeting and make sure they look alright. We've only got an hour before the thing with the elders." My father barked, grabbing his own bag and heading toward what I assumed was his bedroom. Emphasis on _his _bedroom. Him and my mother hadn't had a room together since I was 14 and Alec moved out.

I watched my mother take in the house for a moment, her lips pulling into a small frown. I knew why she was so upset. None of the pictures of my siblings and me were set up in the living room like she always had them. My mother may hate the life she had with my father, but she always, always loved her children. I smiled at her, reaching out and squeezing her arm. "I packed them up in one of the boxes for my room." I whispered, giving her a little smile. I knew my father would probably carelessly break one of the pictures or even forget some of them, so I had carefully packed them away and marked it as one of my room boxes. She smiled at me, giving a little sigh of relief.

I moved through the house, searching around until I found what I assumed was my room. It was upstairs, far away from my father. And it was how I had pictured the house to be. Plain, white. I sighed, opening my bag and getting my nice clothes out. Of course wouldn't spend money to decorate my room.

Just one more year.

* * *

It was a cook out.

This big meeting my father had made us all wear nice church clothes and shiny black shoes to was a freaking cook out.

The building the meeting was to be held in was slightly bigger then most of the houses but you could tell it was old. Pain chipping off, dusty windows. The only thing that looked cared for was a giant stain glass window that had a great black wolf on it, howling to the moon. We entered the building, only finding a few teenage Quileute girls in the corner, giggling over something. They glanced at us and held black laughter, as my father grew slightly frustrated. He stepped forward, giving his best charming smile.

"I'm sorry, but is this where the Elders are meeting for-"

"Oh!" One of them burst out, giving a annoying little giggle. "You must be the big business man that's coming to meet with the Elders. There all out back."

My father looked toward the door she pointed too, his jaw clenching. He was in a direct view of a long, plastic table set up with trays of food and paper plates. I saw smock billowing up from the side and from the sight of a large trey of hot dogs I assumed it was a grill. This definitely wasn't going to please my father.

Meetings obviously didn't mean the same thing here as they did in California.

I felt extremely out of place in my nice black pants and itchy shirt.

My father gave a tense smile toward the girls, thanking them. He shot a cold look toward both my mother and me; like it was our fault for this before he stalked toward the door and out into the large back yard.

Laughter, shouting, and people chatting happily reached my ears as soon as the door opened. My father stepped out first, looking around the area with his whole body tense. Tonight was going to be miserable.

The first person to notice us was a dark, older man in a wheel chair. He had long black hair streaked with gray and a kind, wrinkled smile. He wheeled over to us, his dark eyes twinkling kindly. He shoved his russet colored hand out, greeting my father. "Billy Black, I'm one of the Elders. You must be Carter Parker."

My father plastered on the best smile he could muster in his anger. It was still extremely convincing. He was a good actor. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Black." He chimed, slipping his hand away as fast as he could without looking rude. "This isn't… quite what I expected."

Billy chuckled, oblivious to the hard edge carefully hidden beneath the words. "We just wanted to welcome you the best way we knew how." Billy grinned. I could practically hear my father's thoughts. _Best _way? I saw his eyes move over the brown grass and the rickety lawn chairs.

"That's very thoughtful of you." My mother put in, giving a small smile. My father looked over at her, his eyes narrowing just a bit. My mother was there to look pretty and nothing else. Not that my father thought her beautiful anymore. Not since she had slowly began to gain weight and loose her perfect figure. She wasn't morbidly obese, but she wasn't the size two she used to be. I still thought her beautiful… but my opinion of her didn't really matter.

"You must be Sherry!" Billy smiled, extending his hand to her. My mother blushed a deep shade of red as she always did when people took notice of her. "And Yasmin?" Billy asked, extending his hand to me. I took it, shaking it gently. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Maybe I could meet a couple of the other elders?" My father prompted, irritated that Billy was giving so much attention to my mom and me. Billy nodded immediately.

"Of course. Jake!" He called, turning his head toward someone. I followed his gaze and my jaw dropped.

There was a huge group of them. They were all the same and different at the same time. All tall, muscled like an extreme weight lifter and unbelievably gorgeous. They all looked between the ages of 18 to 25, with the same black hair and perfect russet skin.

One of them, Jake I assumed, turned. He grabbed a little girl up in his arms before heading over toward Billy. The little girl was his total opposite. Bone white skin, curly red hair, twinkling brown eyes. And for a six year old she was unbelievably beautiful. She clung to him, her head lying against his shoulder as she yawned.

"Yasmin, this is my son Jacob and the squirt is Renesmee." Billy grinned, tickling Renesmee's small bare feet. She giggled, a beautiful sound, as she buried her face in Jacob's shoulder. "Jacob is about your age. He can introduce you to the rest of the kids."

My father clenched and unclenched his jaw carefully, weighting the pros and cons of letting me go off on my own. He always seemed to think I would go off and disappear or do something to ruin his reputation if I wasn't under his supervision. "Go meet the other kids Yasmin." He said, giving me a fake, twisted smile. It seemed he would take the chance here. I nodded, following Jacob and little Renesmee toward the large group of boys. I really wished for once, my dad had forced me to stay with him. I stuck out badly, with my itch sweater shirt and my pants. All these guys and the few girls that were with them were all in jeans, tee shirts or wife beaters. I looked like a complete idiot.

"Your dad really made you dress up for this thing?" Jacob asked, giving me a small lopsided grin. I blushed, ducking my head. Great.

"We weren't exactly aware that this was a… casual thing." I muttered, yanking on the bottom of my sweater. Jacob chuckled, but it wasn't unkind.

"We're not all to fancy up here. Most of us don't even dress up for church." He smiled, shifting Renesmee a bit. She was half asleep in his arms, her eyes drooping sleepily. She was too cute. "Yasmin was it?"

I nodded, feeling my stomach twist up nervously as we stopped in front of the large group of guys. Most of their dark, gorgeous eyes settled on me. Oh, I hated this… I hated this…

"Yasmin, these guys are Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady, Seth, Paul and Jared." Jacob said, jerking his thumb at the boy the name belonged to. I got different greetings from each one. Quil, Embry and Seth all gave me welcoming smiles, jerking out their hands to shake mine. I smiled back, shaking each of their extremely hot hands. Jared merely nodded; giving a hurried little smile before looking back down at some plain girl he had his arm wrapped around. Paul and Brady didn't even glance up from their cups, just raised their hands a little and went back to talking. I wasn't sure which reaction I preferred more. "The girls," Jacob continued, "are Kim and Alison." Kim, the plain girl in Jared's arms smiled shyly at me while Alison, the tall, lanky blonde next to Seth reached her hand out to greet me. Her handshake was just as strong as the three boys.

"It's nice to meet you." I mumbled, giving a small smile. Alison grinned widely, two dimples popping up on each cheek, immediately coming to my side.

"It's so nice to have another white girl around!" She cried, making me blink at her in shock. "They all go around teasing me and calling me a ghost." She giggled, waving her hand. She was far tanner then me, but nowhere near as dark as the boys. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Or when she burns up in the sun, we call her a lobster." Brady chuckled, making Alison glare at him and slap him. He didn't even flinch, just burst into another fit of laughter. Seth glared at him, shoving him and nearly knocking him into Paul. "I'm kidding, jeez. So sensitive about the imprint."

I saw the whole group go a bit tense at the strange word. Brady seemed to realize he had slipped up, because he turned a bit red and looked around the group of boys nervously. "You're such an idiot Brady!" Alison sighed, giving another tinkling giggle. The group breathed a bit easier when I just blinked stupidly, not even sure what had just happened. "Come on, Yasmin, I'll introduce you to Sue and Emily. They wanted to meet the new girl." Alison smiled, grabbing my arm and dragging me toward some other people. My head was spinning with all these new face and people. I noticed Seth follow behind us, grinning was he watched Alison practically drag me across the yard.

"Calm down, dimples, before you break her arm off." Seth called, shaking his head at Alison. She stopped in front of two other women, dropping my arm. Seth came up behind her, chuckling and intertwining his fingers with hers.

Alison introduced to nearly everyone there within an hour tops. She seemed to know everyone and they all seemed to love her. She was bubbly and outspoken, just the opposite of my mother and me. I liked her. She reminded me of my sister. Despite my dad, my sister hadn't folded into herself like I. She made friends easily and was able to insert her self anywhere and win everyone over. She always tried to break me out of my shell, but it had never worked. And now she was gone.

"Um, Alison… I just… where is the bathroom?" I asked after about an hour of talking and greeting new people. I was tired and slightly sick of being the center of attention. I knew Alison was being extremely nice, but I couldn't help but feel extremely scared at all the focus being on me. So after Alison pointed to the direction I slipped away and headed toward the bathroom.

I saw my father off to the side, my mother at his side dutifully. He was chatting with a couple older men, his face clam and impassive. Ah, business talk then. Luckily he didn't catch me as I slipped away to the bath-

I slammed into a hard, warm wall. I stumbled backward, my ankle twisting slightly as my black heel got stuck in a small, muddy spot. I fell on my ass with an oomph. Beautiful.

"Dammit! Would you watch it!"

The wall seemed to be a person. One of the really tall, buff ones from before. Peter… or Parker… no Paul. He had turned toward me, a look of pure anger on his face as his hands shook violently. Jeez, I don't even think I had hurt him…

"I'm sorry," I muttered quickly, standing back up and dusting off my pants. If my father saw one grass stain he would go on about it for an hour. I hoped he hadn't seen me.

"Maybe you should have watched where you were going." Paul fumed, gritting his white teeth. I flinched back, immediately pulling into myself. Just like I did when dad started throwing darts at me.

"I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I repeated, daring a glance up at him. He was gorgeous of course, just like all the other boys. There was something different about him though. He was more… beautiful. Even angry his face was perfect, with high cheekbones and dark eyes framed by long black lashes. He had full, perfect lips and a strong jaw. I ducked my head, overwhelmed by the sudden burst of attraction I had for him. Why on Earth would I feel this when he was looking like he wanted to murder me?

"Aw," A girl next to him cooed, her face twisted into a mocking smile. "Leave her alone, Paul. Poor baby looks like she's going to cry." She gave a little giggle, her dark eyes traveling up and down my body.

Paul huffed, before he straightened out and slowly began to stop shaking. "Whatever." He snapped, still glaring at me.

"I-I…" I stuttered, moving to look at him again. His brown eyes met mine for the first time and I suddenly couldn't look away.

His jaw dropped, a look of wonder and amazement clouding his face. He just stared at me, blinking in disbelief. I felt my cheeks flame red as I ducked my head.

"Paul?" The girl snapped, clearly displeased at how he was reacting to me.

"DAMMIT!" Paul cried, making me take an involuntary step back and gasp. He shook even worse then before, his face contorted in anger and pain as he stared down at me. Several people had turned to look at us, my dad included. Now my night was going to be ruined once I got home. And I didn't even know what I did.

Paul threw his drink down, shoving past a couple people as he exited the back yard. I felt dizzy suddenly, completely overwhelmed by the sudden events. What had I done?

Alison was at my side suddenly, yanking me off to the side with Seth following behind us. "God damn Paul. He's so stupid." Seth mumbled, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I didn't mean to run into him." I stuttered, feeling tears fill my eyes suddenly. "He just-"

"It's not your fault. It's all Paul and his fucking temper." Alison sighed, shaking her head sadly. "It's okay, he'll come around."

Come around? Why would I want him coming around?

What the hell kind of town was this?

**Do ya love it? Do ya hate it?**

**Please tell me!!!!**

**Review please!!!!!**


	2. Hate

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. I love it. Thank you to **littlebird321, leo8august, Gyffindor Gurl2, TwilightHeart21, the pen fatelle, gressa, and keira **for reviewing. I love it! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It has some of Yasmin's POV and Pauls too. I kinda wanted to explain why he got so mad after imprinting. **

**Please tell me what you think. **

**I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

Yasmin's PoV

"_You always have to embarrass me don't you, Yasmin? Every God damn time I let you go off by yourself you have to do something stupid." _

I snuggled into the sheets, burying my face in the pillow and trying to forget about tonight. Paul, his completely over board reaction, my father's rant that went on all night.

"_You realize you could have ruined everything for me? You're such a screw up, just like your mom." _

This was all Paul's fault. I apologized over and over again and that asshole just had to go off. He just looked at me and got angry? What had I _done? _

"_This is partly your fault Sherry. If you had taught the girl some fucking manners. I swear…" _

I hated Paul. And I hoped to God I never had to see him again.

* * *

Paul's POV

_You can't fight it Paul. _Seth chuckled from off to my side. The little shitter was practically bouncing after his little session with Alison. He kept going over and over the way her body moved against his, the feel of her skin and how beautiful she was. I wanted to barf.

_Shut the hell up, Seth._ _None of you have ever tried to. _I snapped, snipping at his ankles. He jumped out of the way and gave a throaty chuckle. He was completely amused at how much I hated the fact that I had imprinted.

I was furious. Beyond furious. This was ridiculous. I didn't want to _imprint. _I didn't want to be some sick little love puppy following _one _girl around. I didn't want to be at the beck and call of that… that stupid… girl.

Thinking about her made her perfect face swim behind my eyelids. Long, sleek red hair, beautiful green eyes…

_It's begun. _Jared muttered in a creepy tone. He let out a chuckle with Seth.

I got a good snap in at him before Sam ordered us both to knock it off.

This was fucking bullshit. I didn't want to imprint. I would fight this. After patrol I would run straight to Rebecca's and fuck her good just to prove I didn't want that stupid, little red head. I wasn't going to be Jared, Jacob or Seth. I liked my girlfriends and my sex life. No damn way I was going to be with some imprint for the rest of my fucking life. This damn girl had to come along and ruin everything.

I spent the rest of the night fuming and grumbling. I was so bad that Sam sent me home early. It was just what I wanted. I immediately took off toward Rebecca's house.

_It's not going to work like that Paul. You can't fuck some other girl and think it will go away. _Sam sighed, somewhere miles away in the forest. I growled, pushing faster. _Do whatever you want Paul. _Sam muttered, and I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

I transformed just outside her house, shoving on some pants. I knew I wasn't going to need them for very long. This whole week her parents had been gone on some vacation and had left her the house. They thought Rebecca was such an Angel. They didn't know we had been using the house as our personal sex house for the last week. I had come over almost five minutes after they pulled out of the driveway.

I knocked, impatiently waiting for her. I wanted to see her, to her and prove that this stupid girl had no control over me. I would enjoy myself with Rebecca and her long, beautiful legs. That girl meant nothing.

Rebecca grinned as a greeting, immediately letting me in the house. "You're already half undresses? A little impatient tonight?" She asked, folding her arms and leaning against the wall. She looked suddenly displeased.

I tried to focus on her, find everything I found hot about her body. Her long legs. Yasmin's looked lo-

Dammit no.

I clenched my fists, trying to focus. Rebecca was frowning at me, her lips pursed. I kept staring… trying to find them. But my mind kept coming up blank. And it was like I was looking blindly. I couldn't seem to point out anything… hot about Rebecca anymore.

Because I kept going straight back to Yasmin.

This wasn't working right. I gave an angry growl, making Rebecca's mouth drop open. "Are you high or something?" She snapped, leaning up from the wall and glaring up at me. "Because earlier at the cook out-"

I smashed my lips against hers and yanked her toward me. She gave a little yelp of surprise, but she didn't argue. She grabbed at my hair, fighting back with as much fire. I couldn't get myself into this…. I just couldn't.

I could hardly kiss her.

I pushed on, forcing myself to find something to trigger a reaction like before. I felt her up, I ripped off her shirt and her bra, and I touched her all over.

Nothing.

_Keep pushing. _I walked her toward the couch, never taking my mouth off hers. My hands traveled over her body and I felt her hand slide underneath my pants. Her touch didn't elicit fire or lust anymore. It was like I was doing all the work. I growled against her mouth, before I gave up completely.

I jerked away from her, letting out a long angry growl. Rebecca, half naked and out of breath, stared at me with angry eyes. "What the fuck is your problem Paul?" She hissed, grabbing her shirt on the floor. "First all that shit at the cook out with that ugly bitch-"

"Don't call her that!" I blurted it out before I could stop myself. I felt anger rise up in my chest, spreading through my whole body like an infectious disease. I wanted to grab Rebecca and shake her for saying such things about Yasmin.

Why the fuck did I care! I shoved the feelings down and ran a hand through my hair. This was going horribly.

Maybe I was bored of Rebecca. We'd been doing this thing for more then two months. That's more time then I'd ever given another girl. The only reason was because Rebecca was extremely good in bed. Maybe she wasn't so good anymore though. It had all become a bit too routine...

I was bored. That was it.

It had nothing to do with Y- that girl.

"God, Paul. What the hell is wrong with you?" Rebecca asked again, throwing on her shirt and glaring at me. "You acted like a total ass at the cook out, leaving me without a ride and then you come over here acting like a dick-"

"I'm done with this shit, Rebecca." I sighed, moving back toward the door. I would get out of here, go hang out with some friends. I would meet a new girl, better then Rebecca and get that girl out of my head. I would force this problem away. I would fuck ten girls if it meant getting this stupid imprinting thing out of my head.

"You're _done?" _Rebecca spat, her hands tightening into fists. "Are you kidding me Paul? You can't come in here after all that bull shit and then just say its done! Where are you going-"

I yanked the door open, heading outside into the cold. It wasn't that bad out for me, but for any human, it would have been freezing. _Human… like Yasmin. _

I felt a sudden tug in my chest, a giant ache. It consumed me, pulled at me. This was so fucking ridiculous. Here I was outside the house of the hottest girl in La Push, throwing away a chance at some free, fun sex because of some shy little redhead.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I cried, slamming my hand against a near by tree. My skin scrapped across it and I could smell the blood bubbling. Dammit… dammit. Damn that girl. Why did she have to come here and ruin everything? She had to ruin _me_.

I hated this girl.

* * *

Yasmin POV

My father was at work by the time I got up the next morning. My mother was in the kitchen, scurrying around and baking this huge breakfast for me. I gave her a small smile, setting myself down in one of the chairs.

"Morning sweetheart." My mother smiled, moving around the table to press a kiss to the top of my now unruly hair. "You alright?"

I knew she was asking about the night before. I didn't want her to worry, because when she worried she ate and that was just another thing for my father to target her for. I swear he counted the amount of food we had before work or something, because he always seemed to know when my mother had gotten into something. Even if she had just one little piece of cheese he seemed to know. And, or course, he had to comment.

"I'm fine mom. It was just some stupid guy." That was an understatement. My father had gone on for at least two hours last night, throwing his little comments at my mother and me the whole time. He had gone completely overboard, commenting on my mothers weight and all sorts of things that always made her cry. And did. I could hear her crying until about 1 in the morning. All because of that asshole Paul guy had to blow up over something so stupid. And I knew the comments from my dad weren't over. He was going to be going on about this one all week. Maybe two.

"What exactly happened?" She asked, glancing at me nervously. It was like she thought dad was going to come in and start yelling again.

"I accidentally ran into him, just like I told dad. I didn't hurt him, make him spill something, nothing, but he just started yelling and shaking. It was crazy." I muttered, stabbing at the food she placed in front of me. "Alison, the girl I was with last night, said he had a really bad temper. So I don't know…"

My mother sighed, nodding her head. She knew all about men with tempers. She was married to one. "I'm sorry, hunny."

I hated that she thought she needed to apologize for Paul being an asshole and getting me into trouble. I hated that somehow, she always seemed to think it was her fault. "You know mom, you could probably come look for work with me." I muttered, glancing up at her carefully. "I was going to go around here and Forks and see if anyone needed a new waitress or something."

My mother turned a bright red and ducked her head. "No, sweetheart. I have plenty to do around here."

I gritted my teeth, but tried to calm myself. I didn't understand. My mother never said it, but I knew she wanted to get away from my father. How could she not? But the only thing stopping her was the fact that she didn't have a job. She wouldn't be able to support herself. This was the first step to getting out and I had to get her to do something.

"Mom, I think it would be good for you to get out." I whispered, my food totally forgotten. "And dad would stop ragging on you about not having a job. It something mom." I said, giving her a small encouraging smile.

She sighed, flipping another pancake as she thought it over. I had her going…

"I suppose I could go with you to look around." She mumbled, tugging at a stray curl nervously. "I don't know if I'll put in an application or not." She said, but I could see her eyes wandering; she was thinking about it. So I smiled, eating some of the eggs on my plate.

"Its really good mom."

She smiled.

* * *

We started with Forks first, since it was a bit bigger and had more places to hit. We went to a couple restaurants, stores, the nursing home they had, grocery store and then the library. I was most excited about the library, just because it would have been my dream job. I loved to read, and being surrounded by hundreds of books every day would have been awesome.

I glanced around the library, taking it in. One severe looking older woman and a neat, younger girl around my age were at the desk. The younger looking girl was one of those student council snobs who thought they were better then everyone else because of grades and their valedictorian status. The older woman looked like she wanted to slap you across the hand with a ruler. Maybe this wasn't the library to be at….

"Yasmin!"

I whipped around, wondering who would have recognized me here already. Of course it was Alison, her sleek blond hair pulled up into a perfect ponytail and a huge smile on her face. She had a little girl on her hip, no more then a year and a half old.

"Hey! How are you?" Alison asked, shifting the little girl from one hip to the other. The little girl looked almost exactly like Alison; blond hair, hazel eyes, full lips. She was cute.

"Good. I'm just applying for jobs around town and stuff." I muttered, glancing over at the two people at the desk. They were both glaring at Alison. Probably at how loud she had greeted me.

"That's cool. I heard Roger's Diner, down the road was hiring. You should check there." Alison smiled, bouncing the little girl a bit.

"Is this your little sister?" I asked, watching Alison look over at the little girl with a smile. The little girl ducked her head and buried her face in Alison's neck.

"Oh, no!" Alison laughed, smoothing the little girl's hair down with her free hand. "This is my daughter, Marie."

I tried not to let my mouth drop open when the shock hit me. Daughter? Alison had to have been my age or a year younger. Wow.

I had nothing against teenage mothers; I had just never met someone who was. I mean, I knew girls at my old school that had gotten pregnant and kept the babies, but none of them were my friends. My father would have banned me from even walking by them if I was. I could only imagine what he would have done if he was here with me when Alison had said that.

"Oh… I.. she's cute." I stuttered and Alison gave a little laugh.

"It's okay. A lot of people are all shocked about it at first. You should see some of the old prudes that come up and ask about her at the store or something." Alison smiled, giving a little shrug. She peered down at Marie, kissing the top of her head. "Say hi to mommy's friend, Yasmin, sweetie."

Marie dared a look at me, her little cheeks turning a bright red. She lifted her little hand, fluttering her small fingers before burying her face back in Alison's neck. I couldn't help but smile. I always loved little kids.

"She really is cute." I offered, waving my own hand at her.

"Thanks, I like to take all the credit for that." Alison laughed, looking back up at me.

"Um… I mean… is Seth her…um-"

"Dad? No." Alison shrugged, her smile fading just a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no!" Alison said, waving her hand. "I mean, Marie calls him daddy, because he's been around since she was three months, but he's not her biological father." Alison said, that smile coming back. It was Seth's smile, I'd guess. The few times Alison had taken a break from dragging me around the cook out the night before, she would stop and glance at Seth, this small smile on her lips. She must have really loved him… lucky. I'd never had a boyfriend before. I was crap with boys.

"Seth seems like a nice guy." I commented, giving her a small smile. She nodded.

"He's amazing. I wasn't really doing well after I moved down here with Marie. But I met Seth and he helped me out so much." Alison said, her voice almost…. Dreamy. "You know, a couple people are going to the beach tonight, you should come."

"Going to see Gadma Sue!" Maria said suddenly, her little head popping up. Alison giggled, nodding at her daughter.

"Um… I don't… I'm not sure if I can just yet. Unpacking and stuff. But… but I'll ask." I smiled. I found that I actually wanted to go. Alison wasn't like most of my friends from back at my old school. I really liked her and her little girl, though.

"Cool. I'll talk to you later then." Alison smiled, heading toward the door and waving. I waved back before I went to ask for a job application. Making friends in La Push was way easier then back in California.

* * *

My mother and I had coned my dad into letting me go the party, saying it was some kids on student council that wanted me to come and do some thing to get me welcomed into school. It was a lame, flimsy excuse, but my dad didn't argue with something that was education related. He was all about schooling. Or at least, his kids getting into the same college as him. He always wanted to look good to his old college buddy's. Especially now.

"Just be home by 10:30." My father barked as he threw the keys in my general direction. They nearly hit me in the face. "And if you're late you won't be going anywhere for a long while." He snapped, turning to narrow his eyes at me. "Am I clear?"

I nodded, muttering a good-bye before exiting the house as fast as I could. I jumped into the car; smiling as I took off down the driveway and followed the directions Alison had given me earlier. It was easy to find and I was there within minutes. I jumped out of the car, unconsciously smoothing out my shirt and jeans. I could imagine my father's voice, as always. _Fix your shirt Yasmin; you look hideous. _I tried to shake it away, as always.

I headed down the beach slowly, already recognizing some of the boys from the party and then some other people I didn't recognized. I jerked to a stop. Oh, god, would Paul be here? I couldn't deal with that…

I searched the group of people for his face, but I couldn't make out most of the people. Maybe if I turned back, no one would notice me here…

"Yasmin!" One of the boys cried. Embry... if I wasn't mistaken. Dammit. He was waving his giant hand at me, his other arm wrapped around a pretty girl. "Come on down!"

I smiled nervously, taking a deep breath. None of the other guys I could pick out had whipped around and glared at me… so maybe Paul wasn't here. Unless he was playing it cool and slipped away silently this time.

Alison was at my side almost immediately, another, small girl close behind her with little Marie on her hip. The girl was almost inhumanly beautiful.

She was bone pale, like Renesmee from the night before, with dark circles under her eyes. She had perfect, small features with short spiked hair. Her eyes were a deep gold and the most mesmerizing thing about her.

"Yasmin, this is Alice Cullen. Alice this is Yasmin." Alison said, waving her hand between us. Alice gave a dazzling smile, reaching out a tiny hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, her voice sounding like wind chimes. I shook her hand, shivering at how cold it was.

"Y-you too." I muttered. She giggled, a light, beautiful sound.

"We're fixing hot dogs right now, so we better grab some before the boys take them all." Alison smiled, grabbing my arm like the night before and following Alison to the small fire. Seth grinned at her when she returned, pressing a kiss to her cheek gently. Alison beamed.

"Dada!" Marie cried, squirming in Alice's arms and reaching her little hands out. Alice handed the little girl over immediately into Seth's huge hands.

"Hey baby girl." Seth grinned, pressing a kiss to her hair. Marie giggled, burying her face in his neck.

"Daddy hot." Marie commented, snuggling closer to him. "Aunt Alice is cold."

I couldn't help but smile at the exchange. Alison looked like she could burst from happiness to as she smoothed out her daughters little dress. "Were you being a good girl for Aunt Alice?" Seth asked, grinning down at her.

"I was good girl." Marie declared, looking a bit proud.

"Yeah, until you threw your shoes into the ocean." Alison said, giving her daughter a small frown. Marie ducked her head when Seth looked down at her dirty, bare feet.

"What are you doing throwing your shoes, silly girl?" Seth asked, trying to contain a grin.

"Shoes ugly." Marie pouted. Seth laughed, shaking his head at her. He seemed to catch sight of me, because he gave a huge grin and waved his free hand.

"Hey, Yasmin." He said.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"You've met my bare foot daughter?" Seth asked, grinning down at Marie. I was a bit surprised for some reason that Seth called her daughter so casually. I don't really know why. Marie called him daddy and everything. It was actually really sweet.

"Yeah, she's adorable." I smiled. "So… um… who all is here?" I asked casually, glancing around. Seth opened his mouth to answer, but Alison got there first.

"Paul's not coming… if that's what your worried about." Alison smiled knowingly. I blushed, tugging at my red hair. It was a nervous habit I picked up from my mom.

"Oh, I was just… you know... I don't really care." I lied. I cared. I didn't want to have to see that bastard.

"Sure, sure." Alison said, waving her hand. "Come meet some other people."

We were off like the night before. She introduced me to a couple of the La Push guy's girlfriends and then to the rest of Alice's family. They were all equally beautiful in there own way. They made me slightly nervous too. I wasn't sure why, they all seemed extremely nice. After a while talking with the big one, Emmett and his adoptive mother Esme, I slowly got over it. Emmett joked about almost everything, which sort of reminded me of my brother Alec, and Esme was the sweetest person I'd ever met.

The night was fun. I made friends with several of the other guys and their different girl friends. They didn't treat me like a stranger, just pulled me into their groups like it was nothing. I'd never met people like these before. I actually thought I would enjoy La Push for a while.

After about an hour talking and laughing with Emmett, Embry, his girlfriend Winona and Alice I went off to get a drink. Sam, the big guy Emily was married to was off to the side with someone else, but neither of them took notice of me as I grabbed some water.

"What is she doing here with them?"

I froze. I knew that angry voice. I had already memorized it. I thought Alison said Paul wasn't coming. Oh fuck. If I ran off to fast, he would see me and God knows what he would do. But if I stayed he would catch sight of me too. And was he talking about me?

"Alison invited her Paul. She likes her."

Yep, definitely about me.

"She shouldn't be here with the blood suckers. God knows what they would do if-"

"Why does it matter Paul?" Sam asked, his deep voice almost… mocking. "I thought she didn't matter? You didn't want anything to do with her."

Paul hated me that much already? Because I had run into him. What a…. a fucking jerk! I mean, I had every right to be mad at him. He had cost me a whole night of insults and listening to my father take my mother down. I had to listen to her cry because my father decided to take it out on her too. I had every right to hate Paul.

"She doesn't matter. I'm only saying." He snapped. I snuck a glance over at him to see his hands shaking again. "We don't want one of them losing control or something. What would that look like?"

"When are you just going to give in Paul?" Sam sighed, sounding fed up. "She's your im-"

"I don't care what the fuck she is!" He snapped, a low growl coming from his chest. What the fuck… "She's nothing. I'm not going to be a blubbering idiot like the rest of you just because of… _her." _

He whipped around then, shaking and looking furious. Oh shit. I turned quickly, trying to act like I was looking through the drinks.

"You!"

Shit.

I glanced up at him and felt a sudden burst of anger. How dare this asshole come at me like this? I didn't do a damn thing to him! I apologized for running into him and that should have been enough.

"Alison invited me. I have a right to be here." I snapped. I was a bit surprised at myself. I usually didn't get heated enough to snap at people. But this Paul guy really got under my skin.

Sam stood behind us almost waiting to interfere. "Paul, just go back ho-"

"I don't give a damn if Alison invited you." Paul snapped, taking a step forward. "You shouldn't be anywhere near here-"

"Excuse me but I live here, same as you, asshole." I snapped. My hand tingled to slap him or punch him. I'd never had that feeling before. "I didn't do a fucking thing to you! All I did was bump into you and I apologized like ten times! You're the freak who-"

"You don't belong here at all." Paul growled, his voice low and dangerous. "If you hadn't come I wouldn't be stuck like this."

"What the hell are you talking about?! It's your fault I had to go home and listen to him-" I stopped myself. Paul didn't need to know about that. It was none of his business.

"Paul," Sam snapped, grabbing Paul's quivering shoulder and digging his fingers in. "Get away. I'm serious. Now."

Something in his voice seemed to calm Paul down enough to stop shaking. He continued to glare at me though, and I glared right back. He jerked his shoulder away from Sam, his jaw clenching.

"Don't come near me again." Paul snapped before heading up toward the parking lot.

"I didn't plan on it you bastard!"

I heard Sam mutter my name, but my heart was pounding so loud in my ears I could hardly hear him. I was seeing red. I'd never been this mad before.

I hated Paul. I really, really hated him.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Tell me what you think.. just not in flames please lol. **

**See ya next time. **


	3. I'm Sorry

_Hey y'all! I'm sooooo soo sorry about how long it took to update. But it's a pretty important year for me school wise so I've been doing a lot of school stuff and work. (Don't even get me started on work lol) Neway, here I am again._

_So first off, thank you to _Flaca514, backseatgoodbyeislife, Norwegian, Sibel88, Chai Tea Latte, theadventuresofjamesandsirius, Lov3good, dancingwiththecullens18, eleventhveuenorth, Cullens The Pack And Me Love ,Jacob. Paul. .Lover.2009, PinkSlytherin, Gryffindor Gurl2, Rose, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX, aly, High off Werewolves _(love the name by the way! lol)_ and American History Lover2009

_So lets get it started!_

**Pauls POV**

They had to be fucking with me. They couldn't be serious!

_What the hell does it matter Paul? Thought you didn't like the chick? _Collin muttered, his annoyance for my attitude sinking into his tone. The irritation was pounding through his head, but I didn't care. My own irritation and rage was exceeding his by far. I growled, wishing nothing more than to be able to take a bit out of the disrespecting baby.

_You'll shut the hell up if you know what's good for you, pup. _I snapped, before continuing to slink back in forth outside the bloodsuckers giant house, staring at Yas... her through the glass. She had Alison's kid in her lap, braiding her blonde hair as she watched the two brother bloodsuckers play video games on the television. Alison, that little dumbass who brought her here, was talking off to the side with the short leech about some stupid magazine. How could Seth let this happen? If that pup wants to let his girlfriend and kid go over and play house with the vampires, who the hell cares, but letting his imprint take _her _was out of the question.

_Alison goes over all the god damn time, Paul! You think I'd let them go over there if the Cullens were any danger to them? _Seth sighed, and I could feel the eye roll in my own head. I'd take a chunk out of him too.

_She doesn't need to be over there. I don't care how much you trust them. _I sighed, digging my nails into the ground. The motherly looking one sat beside _her_ with a trey of something, smiling as she handed them to _her. _God knows if the stuff was poisoned.

_Now your just fucking ridiculous. _Seth sighed.

_SHUT UP!_ I yelled, my ears folding back. They were all lucky it was taking everything I am to stay here and not go running in there to take _her_ out.

It's not like I cared for her well being specifically, I was just concerned that a human was in that house with them. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it was... that particular girl in there. Not that, that girl meant anything to me.

Seth was shaking with laughter somewhere in the forest. And I was just about to go after him when _her_ cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

My ears shot up. Please just let her get out of there.

"Get home now, Yasmin. You've been studying long enough." A harsh, male voice ordered over the phone. Studying? In the summer? So _she _was a liar? Hmmm....

"O-okay." She stuttered, moving Marie off her lap and standing. "I'll be home in 15 minutes." She said, her voice shaking ever so slightly. Whoever was on the other end made her really nervous. I tilted my head, listening as hard as I could.

"Hurry up."

Click.

Well wasn't that rude.

* * *

**Yasmin's POV**

My father wasn't home when I got there but I found my mother in tears. I felt my stomach tighten drastically as I saw her hurriedly dap her eyes on her shirt and turn away from me as best she could. "Hey sweetie." She whispered, her voice still shaking. Oh what had that bastard said this time?

"What's wrong, mom?" I asked gently, moving forward to stand beside her. "What did he do-"

"Oh, sweetheart it's fine. I was just... it wasn't him." She said, her voice getting smaller and smaller before her lip quivered and a small tear slipped down her cheek.

"Mom-" I sighed, laying a hand on her arm. I wished I could get her to leave. I wish I could make him this small and hurt like he did to us. I wish, I wish, I wish. That was all I could do. Wish. Because I wasn't anything against him. I'd tried and failed many a time.

"I got an email from your brother and your sister. Their not...not..." She trailed off, shaking her head sadly before she burst into tears again and headed off toward the bathroom. I felt my stomach drop. _Their not coming down to see us. _If she had finished the sentence that's the news she would have given me. I knew because I'd heard that so many times lately.

I don't know why that hurt so bad. I'd expected, prepared myself for it even. I didn't even get my hopes of to see them anymore. Both had abandoned mom and me in this hell hole with my father. Alec writes about once a month to me, while Annebelle just left it almost completely. Sometimes she would call at the most random of times, only speaking with mom or me. But I had refused her phone calls after about a year of her blowing us off. And I never read or wrote back to Alec. I just took his letter and stuffed it in a shoe box under my bed. They hadn't bothered to stick around to try to help so why would I bother with them either? What a lovely family we were.

But it was different with mom. The love for her children was her only salvation. She had me (for only a year) but I knew she missed Alec and Annebelle more then anything. And I knew they knew it too. But they didn't care. Every time mom practically begged them to come over for this holiday (this time it was her birthday) or that one they both made excuses and left us both high and dry.

Even though I knew not to expect them, it still hurt a bit. I was still waiting for someone, anyone to come and save me here. It was more proof that no one was coming I guess. At least that was how I took it.

I ran out the door, past the bathroom where my mother was still sobbing. I knew I should pull myself together for her, but I needed my own time to break sometimes too. I couldn't stay together for her all the time.

I drove around for a long time, not really paying attention. As the pain kept building up and up and up the strength to hold back tears just kept getting harder and harder, until I had to pull over. I let out a pained sob, wrapping my arms around myself and letting my head fall against the steering wheel.

Why couldn't I have been born into a normal family? One that had a father who loved his children unconditionally, one who played catch with his son and helped him when he failed. One who kissed his daughters head when she came home crying from the bully's.

Instead I got stuck with an asshole who loved no one but himself.

_Maybe if mom could just stand up for herself. _I thought bitterly.

That only made me feel worse. I hated blaming mom for all of this. I knew it wasn't her. It was dad and his uncontrollable anger and his need to belittle other all the God damn time. I couldn't blame mom, couldn't turn again the one person I had on my side.

After about a half hour, I got out of the car and walked down the sidewalk to sit on a small bench for a bit. I just didn't want to go home yet. I was to angry now. If I went home and he was there, I would only say something I regret and get mom and me into trouble. But I knew exactly who I could take this out on.

I grabbed my phone, getting up to continue walking. I was far to pumped now to sit.

_Thanks for letting us know you couldn't make it! _I texted, smashing my fingers into the keys a bit to hard. _Moms probably still in the bathroom crying about it! Happy Birthday to her, right? You guys are such good kids to her! I bet she-_

Bam.

I stumbled backwards, irritation and anger flaring as soon as I saw who I ran into.

Paul.

Just the perfect person to become my personal punching bag!

* * *

**Pauls POV**

She just had to run into me. Again.

I glared at her, gritting my teeth as she snapped her phone shut and glared right back. This girl was asking for it... looking at me like that. "You always seem to be smashing into me, huh?"

"Sorry." She spat, sounding anything but. "I guess it's just hard to get around the giant _freak_."

That word sent bitter jabs of anger and pain throughout my body. Freak. Paul the freaky werewolf. The Monster. I clenched my fists before shaking my head. "Why don't you go back to your big fancy daddy and stuff. Or better yet, get the hell out of our reservation."

Something about what I said made her anger flare even more. Her nostrils flared and her cheeks reddened as she visibly shook in front of me. "Fuck you!" She hissed, tears suddenly springing to her dark green eyes. "You don't know _anything! _I didn't do a damn thing to you!" She snapped, her voice shaking dangerously.

"You came here." I snapped, folding my arms. "Just go back to where you came from." _Go back and take all these feelings with you. Give me my freedom... my choices back. _

Her face crumbled then, which made my chest ache more then I'd even admit, and with a loud cry she launched herself at me. I gapped as she began hitting and clawing at me like no tomorrow. "I hate you!" She cried, shoving at me with no success. It didn't even hurt as her long nails grazed my cheek. "I hate you! I didn't do anything! I never do anything to you!"

I grabbed at her, pulling her arms to her side as she struggled against me. She was no match and she seemed to realize it within minutes because she sort of slumped against me, sobbing uncontrolobbly. I felt like my heart was going to break at the sight. It... hurt me to see her like this.

_All your fault. It's always your fault._

"Hey," I whispered, pulling her up as she cried against my chest. "Hey, I'm sorry okay. I... I'm sorry. Its not your fault." I whispered. And I knew it was true. No matter what I'd been telling myself these last three weeks, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault I was this... this monster that couldn't control itself. It wasn't her fault I had imprinted on her. It was me... the freak. It was always me. "Please," I begged, gently stroking her hair back. "Please stop crying."

"I hate you." She growled, her tiny hands clenching my shirt tightly. I felt the worlds like a blow, but I took them. "Why did they have to leave us?" I glanced down at her then, wondering who she was talking about now. Who had left her?

"I'm sorry, Yasmin." I whispered gently. "I'm sorry."

_So this chapter isn't as long as the other ones but it's got a lot in it! I really hope you liked it and please review! I swear I'll be working hard on getting another chapter out tomorrow to make up for how long it took me to update.! So please tell me what you think (nicely!) _

_Till next time....(which will be much sooner- I promise! lol)_


End file.
